The Soldiers of Eden
by S.J Rafael
Summary: All of them knew better than to move, it was a diversionary tactic, to draw out the targets, so they just remained in their positions. Waiting.
1. The Approaching Storm

Authors Note: I own nothing but the plot, please don't sue me. No monetary gain has been derived from this little project. However – I do own the original characters within it, and, as said earlier, the plot. I have drawn from many sources including books, films and current events. For a list of sources e-mail me. No copycats.

Authors Note: I have written 12 Chapters thus far (only half way through) Warnings - Mild violence, character deaths, general real life stuff! The plot has been carefully thought out and planned, so if something seems unanswered or out of place, it will be resolved in further chapters.

**The Soldiers of Eden**

_By S.J Rafael_

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 1: The Approaching Storm_**

* * *

_Somewhere in Taliana, of the shore of Devon_

The small square television screen crackled to life, lighting up the dark room in which it was placed with several short flickers of light. The hissing sound of static ripped through the lingering silence of the room, causing one man to jump at the sudden noise.

A tall, but delicate man fiddled with the aerial, using his gloved fingers to manipulate the cord of wire to obtain the best signal. As the image of three teenagers scribbling at a large round table flickered and finally settled on the screen, the edges of the mans' mouth twitched with a smile.

"Is that them?"

The gloved man turned to the worried voice and nodded, inclining his head a little to the left. After another glance at the screen, he then slowly walked behind his large oak desk, seating himself down in his expensive dragon skin armchair.

"So-so he's there, they're all there? In Eden? You have the information?"

The gloved man nodded again, this time, a large smile was clearly spread across his dark face, yet any onlooker could tell that this was not something the gloved man did often.

"A-and his w-wand, has i-it been sorted?" the voice started again, quivering as the flashing light from the television fell upon the side of his pale face, and illuminated his hollow-looking eyes.

This time the gloved man did nothing, except watch the man sitting opposite him with a look of pity, his large brown eyes scanning the man's long black hair, and unhealthy face. After several moments, the gloved man reached under his desk, and removed a large brown file. With one finger carefully placed in the centre, he slid it across the table effortlessly, while a small squeak escaped from underneath it.

The black haired man, struggled to pick up the file from the slippery surface, and held his breath as he flipped back the cover.

**File No. 65436**

**Founded in 1939, the special forces unit 'Soldiers of Eden' was created in order to cope with the insurgence of conflict within the Wizarding world.**

**Trained at the Garden of Eden, they undergo the most advanced military training in the world. **

**An independent academy, Eden deploys it's agents to paying clients. 'Soldiers of Eden' operatives are trained to infiltrate and carry-out top-secret operations within "unauthorized" combat zones which are too politically-sensitive to intervene through conventional means. Although the presence of Eden is recognized, no governmental organization has any ties with the facility and its units, denying all knowledge of ever employing their services.**

**All members within Soldiers of Eden have mastered various paratrooper techniques, including low and high altitude diving skills, and are thoroughly acquainted with silent invasion techniques from under and over water. Moreover, they have an incredible amount of knowledge concerning wilderness survival techniques for both forest, jungle, desert, and mountainous areas; are well trained in shadow and tailing techniques, Muggle pyrotechnic and munitions handling, Advanced Magical combat, Muggle radio and satellite communications, the seizing and reusing of enemy weapons and items, the electronic collection information and surveillance, various martial arts, emergency medical operations, world linguistics, the collection of information through Legilimency, and various other unreleased special skills.**

**Due to the rigorous demands, both mental and physical, that are placed upon members of Soldiers of Eden, members are never chosen as civilians, but are drafted instead from Wizarding Schools and the Wizarding armed forces. Any new recruits must successfully pass three exams in separate areas: the intelligence exam, the physical exam, and the psychological exam, before even being considered to join the Garden of Eden.**

**Upon successful completion they are accepted as cadets, and subsequently begin their seven year training in order to become a Soldier of Eden. After the seven years, the cadets take the S.O.E acceptance exams before their final assessment.**

**If this is passed, the students are then accepted for the final assessment which is a field exam, placing the cadets into a real-life combat situation. They are graded, and if they pass, they Graduate, the score in their final assessment determining both their rank and status.**

"He's there, we found him last week. The exam will take place in a few days" the gloved man confirmed, and continued upon the fearful expression that had suddenly appeared on his counter-parts face.

"He's prepared, they all are" he offered, supposedly providing some comfort.

A slight gasp could be heard from the black haired mans nervous mouth, as his fingers struggled to pick up the photo paper-clipped on the side of the paper. He was surprised to see the young man that smiled happily within the picture, pointing at his 'Head Boy' badge with pride. He certainly hadn't expected a Weasley to perform anything as remotely suspect as this, and yet he forced himself to remember that appearances can be deceiving.

"I hope you understand that the war will be going ahead… **Regardless** of whether this goes according to plan Sirius. Durmstrang are preparing their forces now" the gloved man said softly, lighting the cigar he held in his hand.

Sirius Black dragged his gaze from the photo in his dirty hands, and with a final glance towards his godson on the T.V screen, he nodded towards the man opposite him, watching as the cigar smoke began to spiral towards the ceiling…

* * *

The Garden of Eden was a fitting name for one of the most renowned Military School's in the world. The generous donations of parent's and satisfied clients was nicely reflected in the well-kept educational facility, creating what looked more like a temple rather than a school playing host to 500 eager students preparing to become mercenaries. Each of the buildings were sharp and crisp, with modern architecture gracing it's intricately fresh-painted walls, while panes of pristinely clean glass were nestled in amongst the assortment of buildings, reflecting the sun graciously around the grounds. The carefully pruned gardens that were littered around the institution were usually filled with chattering students, taking a break from their training, while basking in the sun that hung overhead. The pleasant scent of berries and apples lingered in the air, and together with the continual sound of flowing water emanating from the complex water features, laced the air with a sense of relaxation.

Yet there was a class of students who did not have the privilege to enjoy the rays of summer sun, resentfully cooped up in the middle of a lesson most were frightened of.

The classroom they were sat in was light and airy, despite the soaring heat outside. The walls were nothing but glass, allowing a clear view of the lucky students who were lounging about on the intricately designed patches of garden, together with the numerous birds that flew past, basking in the glorious heat. The polished pine desks to which the students were sat at, matched the recently cleaned tiled floor, and were spread about the room in such a manner to allow the best possible view of the Instructor who was stood at the front of the class.

Each student was in their Garden of Eden uniform, a sea of smart black trousers and shirts, with gold lacing weaving around the shoulders. Several black shoes and boots tapped against the metal bars of their stools, while others gazed longingly out the window.

Much to the dismay of Ron Weasley, their wands were holstered, and they all were scribbling down notes at a lightening fast pace in an effort to keep up with the speed at which their instructor was speaking.

"**Mr. Malfoy**!" McGonagall shrieked, gripping onto her wand so tight, it was a wonder that it didn't snap, while several small strands of her tightly wound grey hair fell to her trembling face, obstructing her venomous glare towards the object of her frustration. Like the cadets, she was dressed in uniform, however hers, unlike her students, was a Soldier of Eden uniform. Similar to the Academy's student uniform, it bore the same gold lacing, although in a different pattern, and maintained the overall strict image the uniform was striving to achieve.

Stood at the front of the class, she was surrounded by the usual hi-tech computers, projectors and the Instructors computer which would control what would appear on the students hand-held PDA's. Yet, as usual, she made no use of these teaching materials, choosing either to demonstrate, or dictate.

At the back of the busy class, Malfoy jerked upright from his slumped position, his hands fumbling around his desk for the pen that was in his hand, while ignoring the sniggers either side of him. His usually slick blonde hair was ruffled and messy, and his uniform was crumpled as a result of the unwelcome interruption to his much needed nap. Around him, several other students were watching the exchange, some in delight, others in boredom.

"If you continue to display such complete and utter disregard for my lesson, then perhaps you will have no problem in demonstrating why one should never use temporal folds **without** applying Ginseng's Theory of Internal Structuration!" McGonagall continued, her voice at such an uncomfortable pitch, that those who had the misfortune of sitting at the front of the class could only wince in pain as their eardrums were bombarded painfully.

Malfoy's usually smug face turned a pale white, as his muscles slacked to a vacant expression. For once there was no smart remark or clever retort, though this was most likely due to the fact that behind McGonagall, was a crackling whirlpool of purple and blue energy, snapping violently as a slight breeze started to whistle around the room.

Instructor McGonagall had been teaching at the Garden of Eden for the past 20 years, and was one of the most feared faculty members throughout the entire school. Her wrath knew no bounds, reaching even the most devious of students; while her knowledge of magic, combat and quantum mechanics was nicely reflected in the amount of work that was set after her unique classes.

"I thought so" she said with a sly smile.

Satisfied that she had made her point, she released her grip on her wand, and fastened back the wisps of grey hair that had fallen during her outburst. However the atmosphere in the room did not relax. Each and every one of the students was still staring at the magical whirlpool that continued to swirl in the air behind the Instructor. Some had started to hold down the lose bits of paper on their desks', while others were holding down their immaculate hairstyles, worried the slight breeze would force a strand of hair out of place.

"Right. Now then, as you can see we have a temporal fold with no internal structuration. Can anyone tell me why this is irresponsibly dangerous?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. She was now stood beside the whirlpool, scanning the students for the answer to the question with one eyebrow raised.

As usual there was only one hand that poked the air, twitching slightly to gain attention, while desperate gasps could be heard amidst the sounds of the snapping magical energy. With a slight nod, McGonagall acknowledged the girl, awaiting the response impatiently. She had no particular dislike of Miss Granger, but every now and again, she would've liked someone else to provide answers to her carefully though out questions

"Sorry Ma'am, but what kind of temporal fold is it? Because I've noticed the inner spectrum is emanating static which-" Hermione started, obviously confused. She was leaning across her table, as if somehow that would help her get the point across.

As usual her Eden uniform was astonishingly clean, and ironed to perfection. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, while in her left hand, a small blue pen tapped rapidly against her notes.

Ron Weasley sighed loudly at the girl next to him; she sure knew how to make a painful lesson completely unbearable. For six years he had sat in-between his two best friends, copying from one while chatting with the other, yet even now, at the start of the exam period, Hermione could still not let go.

Realizing that this could possibly last a very long time, Ron turned his attention to the boy sat beside him, careful to conceal his actions from the beady eyes of the Instructor.

"Tell me, on what mission would we **possibly** have the time to create a stable temporal fold. It's bloody ridiculous!" Ron hissed, careful to keep his mouth hidden from the piercing gaze of the Instructor. His vibrant red hair shone in the artificial light of the classroom, and contrasted nicely with the all-white walls. His uniform was tightly fitted and clearly displayed the training session with the dragon he had a day earlier.

Harry smiled at his friend, while still paying attention to Hermione's question. Ron didn't really expect an answer – Harry wasn't much of a 'talker'. He usually kept quiet and listened, unless of course, something needed to be said. So, as expected, Harry just shrugged, raising his eyebrows with a mischievous grin as his emerald green eyes glinted happily. His uniform was immaculately clean, with no traces of his fight with Malfoy the day earlier on it. Complying with the strict dress code of Eden, Harry's hair was clean, and tidy, despite the fact it was starting to move in the breeze that was steadily increasing around the room, which, considering the fact that he had spent several minutes of his morning schedule waxing it, was something that was starting to piss Harry off.

"-but then there's no electrical discharge so I'm presuming-" Hermione continued, holding down the strands of hair that were now floating in the breezy air..

"So…have you thought about what I said?" he said tentatively, scanning Harry for any sign as to what he was thinking. Ron had scored top marks in his Psycho analysis paper and as such was pretty good at reading any sub-conscious signals. Though the problem was, Harry had scored top marks in Concealment class. Something that irritated Ron to no end.

"Miss Granger, that is irrelevant at this time" Instructor McGonagall's voice finally sounded, as all conversations ceased abruptly, and the students snapped to attention.

The energy whirlpool beside McGonagall was now double in size, and most of the students were now holding down their papers, pens and everything else on the desk, as the wind begun to pick up speed.

Hermione Granger's hair was frizzier than ever and she was far from pleased at having her question stifled. It was the beginning of the exam period after all…

"But Instructor-" she tried to interrupt, quickly grabbing a paper that threatened to be sucked towards the energy pool.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall shouted, not because she was angry, but because the snapping sound had suddenly become very loud, and the wind was now rather strong, rattling the windows of the classroom.

"If you would like to discuss the exact details of the one-million-seven-hundred-and-fifty-thousand different types of temporal fold known to exist, then by all means, come and see me after class. But for now, I would like to demonstrate the necessity of Ginsengs Structuration Theory before the whole classroom disintegrates!" she finished, narrowly dodging a pen that had flown from a students desk into the large ball of energy behind her. Disappearing in a haze of blue light.

"Now, who can tell me what would happen if this should continue?"

People were now clutching their things as people's hair blew about the room. Ron struggled to maintain his hold on his belongings, particularly the rude magazine that was neatly hidden in his shoulder bag. Harry was frowning slightly, clearly seeing where this was heading.

"YES MISS GRANGER!" McGonagall shouted, holding one hand on her head to hold her disheveled hair in place while acknowledging the bushy haired girl who was desperately trying to answer her question.

"IT'D COLLAPSE. THE FOLD WOULD START TO FALL APART FROM THE INSIDE!" Hermione bellowed, holding onto the desk as the windows rattled further, and the wind begun to pick up items students hadn't, or couldn't, hold on to.

"AND WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO US?" McGonagall asked, even louder this time, though her voice was almost drowned out by the crackles of energy.

The wind was incredibly fast now, and several students' whimpering could be heard amidst the shouting and crackles of energy. Ron was now clinging to his desk, Harry was shoving all his things into his bag (which incidentally, was being held on to by it's handle, the actual bag swinging about in the harsh wind) and Hermione was still trying to answer the questions, dodging the various items being sucked towards the whirlpool behind McGonagall.

" WE'D GET SUCKED IN THROUGH THE GRAVITATIONAL PULL AS IT COLLAPSED!" Hermione bellowed back, unable to hide the fear in her voice, as a student on the other side of the classroom was now holding onto the desk as her legs blew about in the air.

McGonagall smiled and then with a complex flick of her wand, the whirlpool vanished, leaving the students sighing in relief and collapsing on their now messy desks. Their immaculate uniforms were now creased messes, and the usually ordered classroom had descended into what looked like a battle-ground.

"Good." McGonagall smiled.

"Bloody hell!" Ron frowned, slumping down on his desk while trying to untangle one strand of hair from Hermione's.

The unlucky girl the other side of the classroom was now whimpering slightly, sliding of her desk (on which she had landed) while mustering up as much dignity as she could in the process.

"So, as you can see, temporal folds are not to be toyed with. I doubt you will be asked to display any during the exam, but as you know, it's best to be prepared" McGonagall offered, apparently amused at the disgruntled students that were collapsed before her.

The students said nothing, recovering from the fear and mess that had been made only moments earlier.

"Good. Now please, be ready for the exam, it could be only two minutes away, be ready at all times. You miss it, you will have to re-take the year. Class dismissed"

The class rose simultaneously, and, as if on cue, performed the Garden of Eden salute. It was like a perfectly choreographed dance. They stood with their feet together, left hand flat against their side, and their right hand was balled into fist and held in front of their heart.

The students then packed away their things and filed out the classroom. As usual, the trio were the last to finish packing away as Ron and Hermione begun their fifth argument of the day. And from what Harry was aware, it seemed to be about the use of conditioner and shampoo.

As they headed for the door, McGonagall's voice sounded once again, which caused Ron to whimper slightly and Hermione to smile with glee (yesterday she was asked by McGonagall to aid her in teaching the fifth years their Shadow and Tailing techniques class)

"Potter, Malfoy, stay behind please"

Harry stopped walking and immediately swiveled on his heel, walking back towards the front of the disastrous looking classroom, while Ron whispered "We'll wait outside", ignoring the disgruntled look across Hermione's face.

As soon as the door closed behind Ron and Hermione, McGonagall started speaking, flicking her beady eyes between the two boys. Behind them, the classroom seemed to be tidying up itself. Papers flew about the room, decreasing themselves and piling up neatly, pens and pencils shot towards the back of the classroom and landed squarely in a small round pot, while the stools and desks re-arranged themselves, presumably ready for the next class.

Harry stole a glance behind him, and frowned slightly at the sight of all the tables piled up on top of one another, while the chairs and tables had been twisted and contorted to resemble the shape of people. Before Harry could even ponder what class was about to take place in the room McGonagall's voice sounded.

"Now, due to your misconduct yesterday, I presume you have not had your wands tested for the exam?" she asked, frowning at the two of them, either completely unaware of the strange behavior the chairs and tables were performing, or utterly ignoring it.

She continued to pack away the things on her desk placing each of her books carefully in her shiny black briefcase. In Eden, all operatives, cadets, instructors, cleaners and cooks are instructed to use magic only when necessary. It was the Commanders belief that magic should be conserved, saved for only absolute necessity.

Harry and Draco's dislike for one another was common knowledge throughout Eden. Teacher's and students alike had to bear witness to the endless quarrels between the two. And it had all reached its peak over the past week. Apparently, the two young men couldn't keep a lid on their emotions any longer. Six years with each other had been enough.

Draco Malfoy said nothing and just watched the Instructor as if she were a mildly interesting Television program. His dislike of Potter could be clearly seen through his choice to stand at least 3 meters from the boy at all times.

"No Ma'am" Harry said autonomously, his heart dropping to a lower level as he heard the corridor outside begin to fill with chattering people. He watched the Instructors nimble hands as she placed her 'Principal Forces' textbook inside her bag.

"Right. Well unless you get them tested you will not be cleared for the exam period, so I suggest you head to Mr Weasley right away" she said abruptly, closing the briefcase with a sharp click.

"Dismissed"

With another salute, the two boys then left, careful to avoid coming into even remotely close contact with each other…

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked, leaning against the wall next to the door, hoping McGonagall wouldn't keep Harry too long. His hair hadn't yet recovered from the events that had transpired within McGonagall's class and he had been trying his up most to make no mention of Hermione furiously reorganizing her messy filo-fax.

The busy hall was filled with students, each making their own preparations for the fast-approaching exam, every one of them burying their heads in books or recounting a list of some sort. The exam period had been announced only yesterday, and since then, the school had reformed, becoming a somber maze of halls, classrooms and corridors as a pose to its usual sea of bustling students, and the general feeling of disobedience that usually lingered in the air.

"Hello? It's the exam period. This is it, we've been working for this for six years, and it's all come down to **this moment**. It's just so cruel. I don't know why they can't just tell us the exact time of the exam. I mean, how can we prepare for an exam when we don't even know **when** it's going to happen or **what **will happen in it?" Hermione ranted, shoving another bit of creased paper back into place, not even looking up to register Harry's presence beside the two of them.

"Well actually I think it's cus-" Harry reasoned, hoisting his brown rucksack further up his shoulder.

"Yes I know, Soldiers of Eden don't work on an expected schedule!" Hermione finished for him, performing an imitation of one the Commander's many, many sayings.

Harry and Ron only glanced at each other as they begun to walk down the busy hall, ignoring the looks of awe the first year students were giving them.

"Hermione it **is** exam period, it'll happen in the next three weeks" Ron reasoned, ignoring the sharp nudge of Harry's elbow in his solar plexus.

They walked past Ernest, the care taker, and gave him a nod of recognition, well, Harry and Ron, at least, Hermione was too busy ranting. Ernest had saved them from more than a few sticky situations in the past. He was a friendly man, and seemed to have no problem with hanging an endless amount of posters, which were more than likely to be ripped down within a few days. Today was a poster about the feared creatures, the Inferi.

**Inferi**

**The Inferi are not to be confused with zombies, the popular Muggle theory to describe the 'walking dead'. The Inferi are controlled by Dark Wizards, they bare no resemblance to their former selves, and have no cerebral activity – they cannot think. They are merely vessels of Dark Magic controlled by Wizards and/or Witches. **

**Many people confuse the Inferi with a body that has been revived through Necromancy, which is an altogether different issue…**

"Exactly! Three weeks, of this! I don't think I can bear it! And you're not even taking the Instructors exam!" Hermione almost shrieked, giving up on the apparent lost cause that was her filo-fax, and completely unaware that she had just passed an old friend.

Further down the hall, several fourth year cadets were ogling the poster that was put up every year at exam time, and as usual, it caused a standstill in the narrow corridor.

**Fourth Year's Specialized Subject List **

**Martial arts and hand-to-hand combat**

**Muggle and Wizarding Weapons studies**

**Language and customs of major world powers**

**Muggle Hi-tech arms: use and control**

**Silent and undetected movement exercises**

"It's not **that** bad Hermione, you're one of the top students. People like me are the ones that should be worried" Ron offered as a means of comfort, scowling at the small boy that had bumped into him.

The three seventh years had no trouble weaving through the crowd, for the cadets made way for them, eyeing them with looks of awe, trepidation, and, oddly enough, recognition.

"Yeah well it won't matter if I die in the field will it?" Hermione offered frantically.

Just as Ron was about to offer some more (no doubt brilliant) advice, a bellowing voice echoed down the hallway, causing most students to jump and dive for cover.

"MR WEASLEY! PLEASE INFORM ME AS TO WHY YOU WERE NOT IN MY MUGGLE ARMS' CLASS THIS MORNING?"

Ron stopped in his tracks and grimaced at the harsh voice, effectively destroying any hope of having the rest of the day off.

"See you later" he groaned through gritted teeth.

Harry merely offered a sympathetic smile, and nod of the head, while Hermione paid no attention, apparently used to the Instructors bellowing Ron's name. Ron then turned and begun to walk back up the corridor, resembling a dog that had been caught doing something it shouldn't.

After watching him disappear amidst the mass of students, Harry and Hermione began to make their way down the corridor once again.

"So, what did McGonagall want to talk to you about?" Hermione asked, slightly calmer than a few moments before. Though her hair, the state of her uniform, and the pile of crumpled papers that lay in her hand clearly conveyed the nervous wreck that she had become in only the last few minutes.

The two of them stepped out into one of the many open roofed courtyards, and Harry smiled as the warm sun hit his bare skin. Some of the students were laughing and chattering, playing with numerous balls and frisbee's, while the seventh years practiced Charms or went over complicated magical theory and it's uses in the Battle Field.

"Wand testing. I didn't go yesterday did I?" Harry answered, preying that Hermione wouldn't reprimand him, yet again, about his fight with Malfoy the day before.

"Oh yeah" Hermione frowned, deep in thought.

"When is it?" she asked as they sat down on a circular patch of grass.

"In a minute" Harry responded, watching a dragon fly fritter about the air, wondering how on earth it can weave through the crowds of students that were walking around them.

"Well, at least you don't have to sit through another Pyrotechnics class" Hermione groaned removing her 'Pyrotechnics: Creation and Use' textbook. Unlike the boys, the girls within the academy were not required to wear trousers, they could, if they preferred, wear skirts. Hermione was one such woman that did prefer to wear a skirt, at least, around Eden. So as the sun reappeared from a small cluster of clouds she stretched out her bare legs, hoping to catch the heat.

"Wow…I guess I'm glad they wouldn't accept me on the Instructor's exam now" Harry chuckled laying down on the grass and watching the wisps of cloud swirl in the blue sky.

"It's not funny!" Hermione growled, half laughing, half angry, whacking him with a sharp slap on the shoulder.

"I'm joking, I'm joking" Harry laughed again, rubbing his shoulder, Hermione was surprisingly strong.

The two descended into silence as Hermione delved into her textbook and Harry began to re-count the five points of Nautical Control and Navigation. Each of them secretly worrying about the other, and the battle they knew was coming…

* * *

Harry walked into the Science lab, trying to remove the purple spots from his vision left from the bright sun that shone outside. Unlike most rooms in Eden, the Science Lab had no windows, and as a result the room seemed incredibly dark, despite the large white lights on the ceiling. The unmistakable smell of disinfectant hovered in the warm air, and caused Harry's stomach to constrict uncomfortably.

"Ah, Harry, glad you could make it!" Percy Weasley smiled, glancing at his clock theatrically. It was his way of informing Harry that he was late, if only by a few minutes.

At Eden, all students had been taught the necessity of efficient timing, if you were late you missed the class, field trip or practical exam that was taking place, and if you missed it, you would never catch up.

Something Hermione would quote several times a day when they first started.

Harry half-smiled and walked up to him, handing him his wand with out so much as a word. At the other end of the room, Draco was sat smirking at him, giving Harry a rather rude gesture with two fingers. Harry ignored him and watched Percy place his wand in a square glass box.

"Take a seat" Percy said enthusiastically, rubbing his hands down his white lab-coat.

Harry nodded and took a seat by his wand, he wasn't comfortable leaving it in the hands of this pillock.

"So…how's my brother?" Percy asked, sounding uncomfortably like Molly Weasley, his mother. His voice couldn't betray the mix of resentment and concern that plagued his thoughts, and Percy's body language screamed how uncomfortable he felt at the mere mention of his recently estranged family members.

"I dunno, why don't you ask him?" Harry said coldly, watching Percy like a hawk. When Percy only grumbled something under his breath Harry continued.

"Oh that's right. You don't agree with his, what was it again? Oh yeah…'_life choice'_" Harry finished, providing a rather good imitation of Percy.

"If you're going to be like that Mister Potter…then fine. I don't have to explain myself to the likes of **you**" he said stroppily, clearly having rehearsed his little retort in the mirror.

Harry knew full well that Percy held no authority within Eden, in fact, Harry was of higher rank than him, and judging by Percy's expression, he knew it.

Percy Weasley had disowned his family for having anything to do with the Garden of Eden. It was his view that most who studied there, and most within the Soldiers of Eden were nothing but 'barbarians'.

Yet here he was, in what he called a 'purely observatory manner' working as a wand inspector – under the orders of the Minister. Ron had not stopped fuming about his brother since his arrival, and Harry had been putting off visiting the pompous idiot for as long as he could.

After a few moments silence (bar the sniggers coming from the other end of the room) Harry was ordered to go and sign his name on the form on the back of the door. Harry complied with a nod.

While Harry was at the door, Percy removed Harry's wand from the examination box, held it over the small metallic sink next to it. Silently, he poured some luminous purple liquid over it, checking for anyone watching as he did so. The liquid bubbled quietly as it hit the wand, and sunk into the wood, disappearing from view.

Harry finished signing his name and walked back to his wand, which Percy shoved in his direction.

"It's fine."

And as soon as Percy's words had reached Harry's ears, Harry swung on his heel and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Thanking god he'd never have to see the idiot again.

* * *

One of the best things about the seventh year, in Ron's view, was the 'Pre-Graduate Dorms', the fact he got his own lounge, kitchen, and most importantly his own bedroom, was something he had looked forward too since he joined Eden.

All other years had to share bedrooms, sometimes with five other people, and instead of having their own lounge and kitchen, they would eat at the Cafeteria and congregate around the Academy, most usually within the Training Centre.

The dorms, although small, were spacious enough for three inhabitants. The three bedrooms leading off from the main, circle shaped living space. Like the rest of the facility, the walls had been freshly painted, and the furniture, as with all rooms, was polished pine, shiny and sleek looking. There was only one window, situated above the sink, which in Ron and his friends' dorm, looked out to the forest training area.

Over the past few months, the dining area had become the main centre of activity, playing host to the sometimes frantic and sporadic revision sessions that caused so much mess, that the cleaners had refused to even enter the room.

His two best friends were sitting at the large circular table, reading through materials they thought would be useful in preparation for their exams. They were still in their uniforms, and had barely touched the meal Ron had cooked an hour before.

"I heard he's going to teach those what-d'ya-ma-call-its…Psionics" Ron pondered, taking another glug of his rather dubious "Protein Shake", before he slumped himself back down on one of the chairs at the table, causing it to shake slightly.

"What?" Harry smiled, unable to stop the snort that escaped from his mouth.

However from the scolding look he received from Ron, he took it that this was unacceptable, and resumed his examination of the book he was reading with renewed interest.

"Instructor Snape?…I don't think so" Hermione scowled, not looking up from her filo-fax.

Ron had found the subject of Instructor Snape's departure to be the most interesting thing he'd heard all day, and had refused to give out on the subject. Frequently returning to it whenever such an opportunity presented itself.

However Hermione and Harry had been quick to remind him that it was most likely only a rumor, it was widely known that Snape was not happy at Eden, and news of his departure would not be a surprising discovery, however the idea of Snape teaching Muggles was laughable at best.

"Well…when the war comes-" Ron sighed, raising his eyebrows in a semi-sarcastic manner.

"Oh for goodness sakes Ron, the war **isn't **going to come. There isn't even a war **to** come" Hermione scowled, switching her reorganized filo fax for another book on the table.

Other than the possibility of Lord Voldemort resurfacing, the idea of War seemed unlikely. Six years ago, there was a scare of Lord Voldemort returning using something called the Philosophers Stone, however due to the Soldiers of Edens intervention, the dreaded wizard failed. Charlie Weasley, Ron's older brother, was one of the Soldiers in the task force (something Ron mentions at least once a week)

"You mean to tell me that when Muggles figure out we're here they'll just stand by and do nothing?" Ron asked, unaware of the bright red liquid that had made a moustache like shape across his top lip.

"The Ministry'd never allow the statute of secrecy-" Hermione started, finally looking up from the heavy book in her lap. 'Muggle Field medicine practices'

"The Ministry can't do anything to stop it! Muggles are getting stronger. You heard Lorne, they're catching on!" Ron argued, and when Ron raised his voice, even by the slightest decibel, it signified the beginning of yet another argument.

"Harry help me out here" Ron asked, replacing the horrible looking bottle in his hand with a small yellow ball.

"No way, I'm not getting involved" Harry muttered, not looking up from his 'Complex Magic: The Non-Fatal Way To Do It'

**Pre-Configured Portkey Creation**

**_The modification of a pre-configured portkey requires the deletion of the previous frequency, and removal of any magical signature upon the item. As this process can damage the electrical output of certain objects, the witch/wizard should check (through Constantine's Five forces method) that the items magical energy is still intact, this insures-_**

He was sat with his legs resting upon the table, flicking through the book for anything that he may have to make use of in his exam.

"Anyway, if you're going to focus on a war, maybe you should try and find out if one's going to happen any time soon. Say…in exam period?" Harry continued, hoping to veer off the potential argument fast approaching.

"Yeah, I've been looking at the situation with Hungary, if anything that's the one we should keep an eye on" Ron agreed, chucking the ball up and down in the air, following it with his tired eyes.

As if automatically, Hermione was there to debunk his idea.

"I sincerely doubt that the E.U Wizenmagot would let that mad –man of a minister come anywhere near to removing the statute in his country. It'd be political suicide. Not to mention an act of war."

"Yeah but think of the power Hungary would have – Durmstrang, the Muggle Army, The Ministry's army…" Ron said back, so quickly that it had been obvious that he was prepared for Hermione and whatever argument she may have provided.

Hermione looked up from her book for a moment, and then returned to it, shrugging.

Ron smiled happily, it was rare that he silenced Hermione, and whenever he could perform the miracle, he reminded himself that it was a cause for celebration.

The loud chirps of the crickets had begun to filter in through the open window, as the temperature slowly began to fall, if only by a few degrees. The orange sky was descending to a navy blue as the sun sneaked away behind the horizon, making way for the evening air.

As Harry was about to mention the fact that even if the Minister did remove the Statute, that wouldn't be the major problem, it would be what he'd do after he'd removed it, a sharp POP filled the air, causing all three of the cadets to draw their wands and dive into defensive positions. Ron dropped to the floor, running and crouching below the sink and the window above it, realizing the POP had most likely come from outside, Hermione Apparated from her seat to behind a bookcase to the right of Ron, and Harry had jumped and rolled to behind the kitchen counter on the other side.

Each of them began the train of thoughts that had been drilled into them since they were eleven. Check the area was safe, get cover, asses the most likely location of threat, check comrades are still in play, is there any collateral damage, the list went on and on…

A rustle could be heard from the window Ron was ducking under. The bushes were being moved, someone was out there, yet they couldn't move because of the light, they'd be seen. As if Hermione was inside Ron's head, she waved her wand. The light bulb fizzled out with a hiss, enveloping the room in total darkness.

The only open entry way was the window, if the intruder was to attack, that's where they would do it from.

The three waited patiently, steadying their heart rates to quiet their breathing, while they were all contemplating how on earth an intruder was able to infiltrate Eden, who it could be, why they hadn't Apparated inside the apartment, rather than just outside it.

Each of them were probing the area, trying to sense any magical signature, yet just as Ron started to get something a loud bang filled the room. The three cried out with pain and covered their ears as an earsplitting ring filled the air, and attacked their eardrums in full force. Hermione screamed, it felt like her eyes were going to explode. Ron was rolling on the floor, and Harry could only cover his ears while worrying about his friends.

All of them knew better than to move, it was a diversionary tactic, to draw out the targets, so they just remained in their positions. Waiting.

It was a High Frequency Emition Orb, a standard Wizarding Military Grenade used to disorientate the target in battle. Used primarily in the Cold War, the actual orb is constructed by magical energy and trapped electricity, which disintegrates after the grenade has been used. Due to this, it is more widely known as the 'slush puppy', for when the grenade runs out it turns to a blue 'slushy' substance before disappearing completely. Effectively removing all chances of ever tracing who threw it.

Due to the ringing, Harry Ron and Hermione could not hear the alarm sounding around Eden, but due to the flashing blue light that pierced the darkness of the room, they knew Eden was aware that there was an intruder.

"Code Blue. Code Blue. Outside perimeter has been breached, all graduate-level cadets to their stations, medical wing on red alert. We have a breach. I repeat we have a breach. This is not a drill. All students report to their assigned leader, Lockdown will be in effect in t-minus 10 seconds. I repeat. This is not a drill. We are in Code Blue."

The ringing stopped as Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped to their feet. They knew the intruder would be on the run, Harry dived for the window and followed the trail of swinging leaves through the woods. Ron was not far behind, veering off to the left behind him. While Hermione veered off the right.

Despite the thick blanket of darkness ahead of them, the three managed to avoid the dangerous assortments of plants and magical creatures known to inhabit the area. The stinging leaves that whipped against their skin slowly became unnoticeable, as the chase became more desperate, the adrenaline pumping through their bodies. Far off in the distance, Harry could see the small black blur that was the intruder, and could only duck as the branches swung back towards him as he ran.

Harry then slowed his pace, allowing his years of training to guide his thoughts…

Standard pursuing tactic.

Harry would let the intruder believe he has lost him, slowing his pace down, while Hermione and Ron would run ahead in an almost circular shape, cutting him off.

Harry begun to jog slowly through the trees, listening carefully in case the intruder doubled back. He had to be intelligent, he'd infiltrated Eden. The air was far cooler now, and Harry was starting to see the wisps of breath escaping from his mouth as moved silently through the woods. No sounds could be heard but the numerous creatures that inhabited the forest, and Harry was starting to have doubts, it had been nearly ten minutes.

* * *

A sharp whooshing sound shot through the evening air and into the sky as sparks of red crackled amidst the stars, lighting up the woods. Harry sped towards it, looking forward to giving the intruder a good punch, and was reassured as Hermione came up by his side. The two of them ran at surprising speed, and reached Ron without a single drop of sweat on them.

Yet Ron was not holding a struggling prisoner, or standing on top of an unconscious body, he was clutching a small bit of tattered paper. Harry had to squint to see it, the light of the moon overhead not providing enough light from him to see what it was.

"It's written in Hungarian" Ron panted, a worried look spread across his face.

He tilted the paper into the overhanging moonlight, and Hermione gasped as she read the note sprawled across it.

**See you soon**

"We've lost him, let's just get back" Harry sighed, and with a pop Apparated back to the dormitory, aware that they needed to be at their stations.

As the three arrived back at the dormitory, Hermione gasped as she saw what was spread out on the table. There were several books, maps, and bits of paper piled high on top of the already messy table that they had left mostly empty.

"What's this?" Hermione asked walking up to it.

Harry said nothing, and just walked around the table, tilting his head to read the dusty titles printed on the edges.

**Taliana through the ages**

**Militarys Schools Through The Ages: Durmstrang**

**The Political Madness of Hungary**

The list went on and on, all revolving around Hungary, the small coastal town of Taliana, and Eden's sworn rivals, the Military School - Durmstrang.

"But…this isn't…. we didn't…it's not ours" Hermione stuttered, flicking through one of the larger books, and switching her worried gaze between Harry and Ron, apparently waiting for some answers.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron said loudly, holding up a large blueprint of the Mayor's building.

"We need to go and see the Commander" Hermione said finally, nodding her head in agreement of what she had said, knowing full well that the sooner they say something the better.

"No" Harry said flatly, placing the satellite photo he was looking at down on the table.

"What. Why?" Hermione asked, looking from Harry to Ron.

Ron began to nod slowly, biting his lip. It was unusual for Ron to catch on to Harry's train of thought so quickly…

"Because this is what the exam will be on" Ron answered for Harry, realizing the gravity of the situation.

Harry had left the table and was walking to the other side of the apartment, pacing was something Harry found incredibly useful.

"Y-you mean…no…I don't follow, how can you know that?" Hermione said utterly confused.

The two by the table jumped as a newsreaders voice filled the room, momentarily distorted by static. The small television was filled with video recordings of several men running up a sandy beach.

"Just half and hour ago the small coastal town of Taliana was invaded by Hungarian Muggle soldiers-" the wizarding newsreader recited as her pretty face flashed on the screen, she was unable to shed the worrying look that plastered her face.

"MUGGLE SOLDIERS!" Ron and Hermione gasped simultaneously.

"What about the statute? Muggles shouldn't even be able to find Taliana!" Ron almost shouted.

"-from the northeastern shore. Unconfirmed rumours have been flying around concerning the involvement of Durmstrang. The clash of Hungary's Minister of Magic and the Mayor of Taliana resurfaced just two days ago as Hungary threatened to employ the Sons of Durmstrang – Durmstrangs' elite unit of soldiers in order to defend their Minister. This sparked international arguments between the UK's Ministry and Hungary's Ministry of Magic, in relation to the violation of the 1955 Peace treaty, together with the Military Academy's Oath of Neutrality."

"Knew it!…Durmstrang they're all pigs!" Ron said vicously.

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded.

Ron only rolled his eyes. He wasn't about to listen to Hermione defend Durmstarng again. They were evil, point blank, and Ron would hear nothing on the contrary.

"Hungary's Ministry of Magic was put under the spotlight just last week as the Minister of Magic was seen socializing with the Muggle Prime Minister. There have been several breaches of the Staute of Secrecy in Hungary in the past month, leading to the EU Wizenmagot's meeting due to take place next week, rumored to discuss forceful removal of the Hungarian Minister. Protesters claim that the Minister is planning to merge the Muggle and Wizarding people of Hungary and even go so far as to involve himself in Hungary's military issues.-"

"What are we going to do?" Hermione gasped.

"What's wrong, worried about you're boyfriend?" Ron said sarcastically. He was now turned towards her, waiting for a response.

Harry said nothing, still watching the images on the screen, while Hermione whirled around to face Ron.

"What?" Hermione retorted, looking at him as though she was about to kill him.

"Well…no doubt Krum's on that beach, slaughtering innocent people, starting a war" Ron said, raising an eyebrow at her mockingly.

Hermione's eyes twinkled as water filled them; she glared at Ron for a moment. Silence filled the dorm as the sense of panic seemed to only escalate. The TV was quite, replaying some eye witness footage of Muggles shooting some wizarding fishermen on the shore.

"He took an oath Ron, just like we did! He's a soldier, he does as he's **ordered**. Like **we** do! And if **we** ever get ordered to help an invasion, don't tell me you'll not comply!" Hermione barked.

Edging closer towards him, while her fists were balled tightly. At her side, concealed safely within her holster, was her wand. Harry, who was now watching the exchange, could clearly see her wand vibrating.

Ron laughed theatrically, whipping his head up to the ceiling and taking another step toward his friend. They were only inches apart now, and the atmosphere in the room had become incredibly tense.

"Durmstrang is evil. The Sons of Durmstrang are **evil,** and there's nothing you can say to deny that. They've just started a war! They've broken the peace treaty! Not to mention the fact that an independent military facility has openly allied itself with a political party and country" he shouted, pointing at the flashing television.

Hermione said nothing, apparently lost for words, and turned away, not wanting to look at the TV or Ron. However no matter where she looked, she could not take her mind off of the man she knew would be either heading to the beach, or on it already.

"Well…we know what the exam is going to be now" Harry said unemotionally.

"And this stuff?" Heremione said quietly, while pointing at the piles of materials on the act of war that had just occurred.

"Well we can't go to the Commander, we'd be disqualified from the exam" Ron said hopelessly, making sure that Hermione knew that he was not going to sacrifice his chance to become a Soldier of Eden.

"We get rid of it, there's nothing else we can do." Harry said, staring at the images flashing from the TV screen.

Hermione glared at Harry, surprised at his reaction, out of anyone, Hermione was sure Harry would've wanted to do what was right.

"Harry, someone wanted us to see this stuff, you know this isn't right" Hermione muttered, shrugging of that uncomfortable feeling that someone was watching her.

"We need to tell someone, this could help defend the town" she trailed off.

"Tell them what? If we show them this then we'll be disqualified. Someone wanted us to see all this. Let's just take a look at it all, learn what we can, and relay it to the Commander when the times right. But for now we pretend to know nothing and prepare for the exam. There's nothing else we can do. And let's do it quick, they're gonna be wondering where we are…"

The three watched grimly as a satellite video replayed the moment soldiers began to strike at the town, as bodies and debris begun to litter the usually peaceful shore. After a moment, the three then began to take the books, maps, diagrams of the table, ignoring the flashing blue light that filled the room, and lit up the corridor outside.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1.**

* * *


	2. Conspiracies and Mysteries

**The Soldiers of Eden**

_By S.J Rafael_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Conspiracies and Mysteries_**

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione ran through the flashing hallway at such speed that their seven years of fitness and stamina training was clearly evident through the complete and utter lack of strain that should've been coursing through their bodies. Despite their earlier chase in the forest training area, the three of them displayed no signs of fatigue, and, as usual, their uniforms were worn perfectly. Each of them held their wands in their hands, ready to defend themselves if necessary, while being careful enough to conceal the dangerous conversation they were in the middle of. As usual, for some reason complying with the unwritten, unspoken, social rule the three upheld, Harry was in the middle, while Ron and Hermione ran either side of him.

"So are we **really** not going to tell anyone about all that stuff?" Hermione asked, practically screaming her disapproval of the entire situation, while tying her messy brown hair back in a ponytail as she ran.

"**No**" Harry and Ron replied together, answering the question with the slightest suggestion of annoyance.

Since they had left the dorm, Hermione had found numerous ways to get her point across, regardless of the fact that several other cadets were in hearing distance as they sped past. She found the entire concept of withholding the information to be completely unprofessional, not to mention the fact that it could well help the town that was currently under attack. Yet, even as she went over the reasons as to why this was a terrible idea, she could see that if they told anyone, they would no longer be able to take the S.O.E assessment.

The blue light continued to flash through the hall, revealing the several cadets ready to defend their academy, wands drawn and awaiting instruction. They, unlike the three running cadets, were ready from the moment the announcement had sounded, and gasped and whispered as the three ran past them.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were something of a legend within Eden, known for their troublesome exploits and numerous field exams that usually ended in something exploding. Yet despite their dubious actions, they were well known for their skills in combat and their loyalty to Eden, so it was usually them, and not others, that looked on disapprovingly as cadets were late.

"So it's agreed that the Digital Tower in Taliana seemed to be the focus point" Hermione said, trying another approach, while summing up the situation effectively.

"Yes Hermione" Harry answered impatiently, as they turned the corner and sped past one of the water features, making their way towards the Courtyard – their designated 'Code Blue Area'.

Before they had left, the three of them had quickly scanned through the materials that had been placed on their table, each of them making use of the Memory training they had been put through by Instructor Squint.

All Eden Cadets are required to pass a Memory exam in order to enter the seventh year, proving their nearly photographic memory they had to have to become a Soldier of Eden. All Soldiers of Eden could easily recall a photo or person, or anything they had seen, and describe it in incredible detail; it was a necessary skill that the Commander had put special emphasis on.

And so, as the three ran, each of them easily recalled what they had looked at - blue prints of the recently built Digital Tower in the centre of Taliana, Satellite images of nearby caves, sewage entrances and bunkers surrounding the town, and several reports on the construction of the modern building.

The Digital Tower had only been built in the past 10 years, built by a company of Squibs employed by the Mayor.

"And, why can't we just suggest to the Commander that the Hungarian's are heading for the Tower?" Hermione asked, as they reached the open-roofed courtyard.

The ceiling was now nothing but air and a dark starry sky, lowering the temperature quite dramatically. The whites, browns and greens of Eden's decorum were replaced by stone grays of the water fountain, and the dulled white of the pavement beneath them.

"Because-" Ron started, checking to see if anyone was there to overhear.

"-we don't actually know if that's what they're there for. The intruder could've just wanted **us** to focus on the Tower"

The large circular area was deserted, with the only inhabitants being the several small bugs that frittered below the large fluorescent lamp that shone brightly through the darkness. Above, the half-crescent moon shone brightly, nicely lighting up the dense patch of trees that circled half the area.

"Look, we'll wait until tomorrow and then we'll know what's happening, if that's where they're headed we'll find out, and we can do something about it then" Harry suggested, mirroring the confused expression on his best friends' faces, while flicking off a fly that seemed to have some sort of fascination with Harry's shoulder.

"So we're just going to keep our mouth's shut then?" Hermione asked rhetorically, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's right" Ron beamed sarcastically, peering into the dark woods, and then smiling happily, satisfied that their area was secure.

Harry's mind however had now drifted elsewhere, focusing on the absent cadets that were supposed to be there with them. He'd completely forgotten that there were other people that were also assigned to the Courtyard, and couldn't work out why they weren't already there. It had already been about twenty five minutes since the alarm had sounded, which, according to the codes of Eden, left only five minutes before the alert would be lowered to Yellow.

"Uhhh guys-" Harry started with a frown, turning to face them both.

"Where's Draco and Nadine?"

* * *

After five minutes of pondering as to the whereabouts of the two, the clicking of familiar sounding boots resounded around the courtyard. Hermione sat up from the edge of the water fountain, and Ron took an instinctive step toward Harry, ready to back him up for the fight that was most likely approaching.

"Where've you been" Ron asked accusingly, springing up from his relaxed position on the bench, instinctively removing his wand from it's holster.

There were several different types of holsters issued to cadets, some even possessed their own. Ron's had belonged to his fathers, used in several high profile missions. It's black leather fitted nicely with his tightly fitted uniform, and the sharp red pattern sprawled across it seemed to suit only him.

Draco Malfoy sauntered towards the three that were now standing, smiling at Harry in the middle. His Eden uniform was torn at his left shoulder, while his knees, which were clearly visible through the torn material, were splattered with several beads of crimson red blood. His usually slick blonde hair was slightly ruffled, and his wand was held tightly in one hand.

"I had some things to take care of" Draco replied playfully, winking at Harry, before coming to a stop a few feet in front of him.

Behind him stood Nadine Wilcock, a fellow seventh year, and acquaintance of Harry and his two best friends. She was a pretty girl, with tanned skin and short brown hair. Her Eden uniform was slightly crumpled and she looked somewhat bewildered, like Hermione, she chose to wear a skirt as a pose to trousers, though hers bore strange black markings around the hem, as though it was stained. Harry's gazed flicked back and forth between Draco and Nadine, as if waiting for a more decent explanation.

"Where were you Nadine?" Hermione asked nicely cocking her head to the side, hoping to dissipate the tense atmosphere fast descending on the group, though it seemed she, like Ron, was completely unaware that she had drawn her wand.

Nadine smiled meekly, displaying her beautiful white teeth. Slowly she stepped from behind Malfoy, offering a 'hello' to Ron and a shy smile to Harry. Ron mumbled something, scratching the back of his head while Harry nodded, his cheeks flushing pink.

"I was just coming from Pomfrey's office when I bumped into Draco, sorry I'm late…" she trailed off, catching Harry's eye, and throwing an awkward glance towards the blonde.

She walked towards Hermione, as Harry and Ron turned their full attention back to the smug-looking Draco. The chiming of the Entrance Hall clock resounded around the Academy, it was nine o'clock, it had been thirty minutes since the alarm had sounded, the alert was almost over.

"What things?" Harry stepped towards him, scanning his body up and down. He could smell the blood on the boy, and took another look at Nadine, who was talking in depth with Hermione.

"None of your business" Draco replied, smoothing down his hair and shoving past Harry to wash his face in the tricking water of the fountain.

Harry turned to watch him, learning from past mistakes, but couldn't say anything more as his best friend chipped in.

"You should have been here on time Malfoy" Ron warned, apparently recovered from his earlier embarrassment.

Nadine and Hermione had stopped chatting now, and were watching the exchange between the three boys nervously. The three fighting was a usual occurrence…

Malfoy stood up slowly from the fountain, laughing softly under his breath. Without turning around, he made an effort to reattach his torn sleeve to his cuffs, allowing his wand to float around him as he did so.

"Please don't try and tell me you were here straight away, I would've thought that you you'd be busy **'reading'**, you know, what with the exam coming up" Draco drawled, while his gaze flicked from Harry to Ron and then finally to Hermione, as he turned, is wand landing nicely in his hand.

Harry glared at Draco, Ron shuffled his feet and Hermione watched Harry for some sort of guidance. Alarm bells were ringing inside Harry so loud he was struggling to conceal the train of thoughts rapidly occurring within him, and judging by the look on his best friends' faces, they too, had reached some similar conclusions.

Nadine edged away slightly, knowing the two boys all too well. Some cadets in Garden, like Nadine, were not fighters, they were medics. However all members of Eden are required to take the S.O.E assessment, and so, nervously, she was involved in combat. Hermione moved closer to her, well aware of Nadine's feelings, and couldn't help but be slightly overthrown by a powerful smell, presumably her cologne that lingered around her.

"What's that?" Harry asked Draco, pointing to his head.

"What?" Draco responded, his face no longer the confident picture it was a few moments ago. His hands quickly felt around his head, searching for the source to Harry's question.

"That" Harry pointed to his hair, where by coincidence or not, there were several small green leaves shaped like perfect diamonds.

"I dunno…leaves I guess" Draco answered, brushing them off with his hand and looking at Harry as though he'd slightly lost his marbles.

"They're Malai leaves…" Hermione said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ron tensed immediately, gripping is wand, while Hermione instinctively took a step forward, thankful to have some fresh air from Nadine's cologne.

"You been in the training area?" Ron asked warily, eyeing him dangerously.

Draco snickered, and looked down at his feet. Harry tensed, he knew Draco too well, yet he fastened his grip on his wand, he wouldn't make the first move.

His uniform was ripped, he had a bleeding knee, there were Malai leaves all over him (the most common plant throughout the Training Area, there were no others around Eden but there) and he was late.

"What if I have?" Draco growled towards Ron, taking the minutest of steps forward, as if it were his muscles inching closer to him, rather than his legs.

The fight that was on the brink of exploding could not occur, for the sound of three running footsteps came closer towards them.

Three men, wearing the Soldiers of Eden uniform were fast approaching, their wands drawn and their faces serious. The man in the middle seemed to be the leader, his shiny silver hair reflecting the moonlight.

"Ok you lot, head back to your dorms, we'll take it from here" the man in the middle said. His face was badly scarred and over one eye was a dark red patch. He was one of the few Soldiers of Eden, that held two wands when he fought, and at that moment, nothing looked more powerful.

The other two men began to search the area, and the group of Cadets could feel the power emanating from them, it was like being next to a radiator, feeling the heat ooze from it.

"Have you found the intruder?" Nadine asked with a worried expression, watching the men that peered into the trees.

"No" the man answered flatly.

"Now quickly, return to your dorms, and await further instructions, the alert is still in place, no detours" he added, knowing the reputation of 'the trio' all too well.

Nadine raised her hand, slowly, looking slightly scared as to what she was about to say.

"Umm, I…Pomfrey has asked that I return to the Medic Bay for-" she started, trying to avoid the steely glare of the Soldier she was talking to.

"-Fine" he finished for her.

The cadets all saluted in response and begun making their way back to the dorms, with absolutely no recognition from Draco as he walked down towards **Sector 8 – Seventh Year Dorms 97 - 122**, and a slight worried smile from Nadine as she walked towards **Sector 12 – Medical Bay/Docks/ Classrooms E24 –F12** and Harry, Ron and Hermione preparing to say the same thing to each other moving towards **Sector 7 – Seventh Year Dorms 1-97**.

* * *

The sliding door to the dorms opened with a swish as the small red light switched from a harsh red to a soft green. The three, as if running on autopilot, immediately headed for the fridge, a common occurrence after anything remotely exciting, boring or straining in any way, shape or form.

The fridge door opened easily, as the yellowish light flickered to life. The three faces peered into the small container (that was practically empty) a top one another.

"You know I think your right, it can't be a coincidence Harry" Hermione said, removing her reserved shiny red apple with a '**HERMIONE**' sticker across it.

Ron stuttered for a moment as he reached for the bowl of cooked bacon, utterly dumbfounded that Hermione had, for once, taken is side.

"Did you just hear that" he laughed, his eyes wide with glee.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat at the large circular table, picking up a book that lay sprawled on the floor, presumably chucked their by the Intruders. Harry rolled his eyes as he removed a bottle of water and moved to the bookshelf to remove a book, before sitting at the table, his thoughts lingering on the cupboard at the end of the room , stuffed full with materials left by the intruders.

Ron stood and shut the fridge door, the yellowish light fading into darkness.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger just agreed with me!" he mocked, shoving a handful of the bacon into his mouth.

Harry smiled as he opened his book while Hermione took a vicious chunk out of her apple, glaring at Harry, daring him to comment.

"Look I'm not defending Malfoy, I'm just saying it doesn't make sense" Harry offered, fingering through the dusty contents of the book.

"Why would Malfoy want to tell us about the exam? And besides he's not stupid enough to leave all that evidence"

Hermione contemplated this for moment, and grimaced at the sight of Ron stuffing yet another unbelievably large mouthful of bacon into his mouth.

"Hmmm, but maybe he's **not** trying to help us, I mean, at least not intentionally" she said, skim reading the passage before her.

**The Vampire Wars of 1066**

**There have been numerous wars between Vampire clans around the world over an assortment of issues that surround the underground society. Yet the largest, which involved all 47 Vampire Clans, was caused by nothing more than a misunderstanding. The Bloodstone, the sacred emblem of Gythanor – the worlds first Vampire – was taken by…**

Ron mumbled something back through a mouth full, and neither Harry nor Hermione could decipher what he was saying and so Hermione continued.

"It could be trap, he could **want** us to go to the Digital Tower" Hermione finished turning the page; the Vampire Wars had never interested her.

Harry shook his head slightly "No, that's not Draco, he's too clever, d'you remember Prank Day? His pranks were so complex no one saw them coming, he even fooled McGonagall, and they were just stupid jokes. There's no way he'd be this careless or obvious. It's just too unprofessional for him" he finished.

Ron nodded slowly, though truth be told, he still suspected Malfoy. Hermione however seemed to grasp Harry's point, he was right, Draco was too clever.

"Maybe he just saw us in the training area, or was watching us putting the stuff away…" Harry pondered allowed while flicking through the gruesome section in his book that was the Tschulak Wars.

**The Tschulak Wars**

**The Tschulaks war revolves around the battle between the Necromancers and the Goblins, Veela, and the Centuar (otherwise known as the Forbidden Wars) Tschulak Wolves, a type of demon/monster that could track down and kill Necromancers, were bred especially in order to aid the war effort. The wolves were trained to dismember the Necromancers limb by limb, and after 3 years the number of Necromancers had been cut by three quarters. The number of Tschulak Wolves**

**known to have been bred is unknown, yet it has been estimated at well over 2,000. At the end of the Tschulak Wars, the Wolves were rounded up and killed, yet even to this day, reports surface concerning sightings of the vicious animals.**

The three descended into silence once again, something they found themselves doing all the more frequently as the exam moved ever closer.

"You know this'll be the last time we sit at this table as Cadets" Ron said after a while, unable to hide the large smile across his face. Luckily, he'd finished off his bowl of bacon, and had taken to drawing what looked like a pig of some sort on the blank notepad before him.

"**Could be** the last time" Hermione corrected him.

"Oh come on Hermione, we know the exam'll be tomorrow, nearly everyone will now, just take a look at the news!" He said as he got up from the table and walked towards the television.

"Don't turn that on! I don't want to know, we've cheated enough!" Hermione ordered with a hiss, closing her eyes to shield herself from the TV screen.

Ron shook his head and looked at Harry who only shrugged, not looking up from his book. With a sigh, Ron returned to the table, refusing to pick up anything to do with education on his last night as a cadet.

"So…you nervous?" Ron asked Harry as nonchalantly as possible, scribbling out his first drawing and attempting his second, learning from his mistake that pigs do not have fluffy tails.

Harry looked up from his book at Ron, and bit his lip.

"Kinda. Lets just avoid any Death Eaters, explosions or anything else the Commander may have to cover up" he answered flatly.

Ron nodded in agreement, and lowered his gaze to the table, as Hermione tried her utmost to keep her attention on the book sat in her lap. The three certainly did have a track record concerning exams…

* * *

The Naval port of Eden was a fair distance from the actual facility itself, making use of an underground tunnel that lay hidden deep underneath the mountains. Yet even though it lay over 20 miles away from the Military Institution, the actual port, to an outsider, looked like a mere extension of the Academy. The same architecture, decoration and complex Muggle technology gracing its features.

The boats themselves were silver, black and gold, with such a complex design that any onlooker would find themselves hard stretched to describe it sufficiently. Capable of moving at over one hundred Knots, they make no more sound than a hairdryer, and possess the added benefit of magical protection and concealment.

Usually the port would be humming with Mugors (a name used to describe Wizards working with Muggle Machinery) and Soldiers of Eden, either being deployed or returning home.

Yet today it was silence, the only sound being the soft hum of the generators and the occasional whirl of the sea, swirling around the feather light boats. Several unconscious bodies were piled in the far corner of the port and by Boat Number 2, sat a blonde haired boy, surrounded by numerous Mugor tools.

He had been sat there for over thirty minutes now, mumbling to himself, reciting the numerous lectures he'd sat through on the topic of Muggle mechanics.

"You bitch" he mumbled into the starter engine, slamming the screwdriver down to the floor with a clang.

His Eden uniform, still bore the marks from his earlier activities in the evening, and now had the added benefit of oil all over them. This, combined with the fact that the S.O.E exam was tomorrow, had put Draco in a less than cheerful mood.

Draco had never enjoyed any type of mechanics, he found the idea of combining Muggle technology and magic to be overly complicated and quite frankly, ridiculous. So as he sat there, fiddling with the starter engine, and it's numerous magical waves and muggle wires, he couldn't help but continually curse Sir Nicholas Flamel, the idiot that had designed them…

* * *

The Commanders office was something of legend throughout the academy, although it was known to exist, it was hidden somewhere in Eden, the actual precise location of it known by only a precise few. The assortment of cleverly designed halls, corridors, and labs effectively concealed the room, and carefully protected one of the most powerful men in the world.

Although Eden was protected by more protection spells, charms and Muggle technology than any other known building (including Hogwarts), it was Nicholas Flamel's goal to protect the Commanders room above anything else, making use of complex architecture and ingenious design to camouflage the office so that, even if anyone walked past it, they wouldn't even know they had.

"So we're just going to lie to him? Let him go out there and not tell him of the Prophecy, after everything that's happened?" McGonagall scoffed, turning her back on the wall of glass she was looking through, and whirling round to face the three people that sat around the large rectangle table.

Remus Lupin and Severus Snape said nothing, choosing to focus their attention on the Commander that sat at the head of the long table.

The office was larger than any other in Eden, though still displaying the similar design to all the other rooms throughout the Academy. The large table in the centre of the room was polished so thoroughly, that the spotlights embedded in the white ceiling above were clearly visible on the smooth surface, reflecting the golden light around the brightly lit room.

Commander Albus Dumbledore was sat at the head of the table, his aged hands brought up to his beard as it flowed over them, the tip resting on the table. His Soldiers of Eden uniform was worn proudly, with several complex gold patterns stitched onto it. A sign of his achievements throughout life (most notably including the defeat of Grindewald – leading to the end of World War 2. A battle that lasted over four days) A pointed black hat towered above his head, and his once twinkling blue eyes were replaced by a steely gaze that looked across the table.

"I see no reason to complicate things Minerva-" Albus started, his hoarse voice clearly audible, though still quiet at the same time.

"-Complicate things…Complicate things?" Remus burst out, rising from his chair abruptly and scowling at the Commander.

He too was wearing the Soldiers of Eden uniform, and was resting his hands against the table. Instructor Remus Lupin had always had a close relationship with Harry, and felt it was his job to protect Harry's interests. And one such interest was that of the prophecy concerning the inevitable battle between him and Lord Voldemort.

"Remus, calm down!" Minerva hissed, walking towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder, her sharp nails unknowingly embedding themselves into his body.

Severus Snape stood at the edge of the room, looking out the window and the grounds of Eden. He was at the meeting over a mere coincidence. He did not concern himself with such matters, it was only because he was handing in his resignation letter that he happened to interrupt the heated conversation. And so, it was understandable that Remus threw him a shocked glare as Severus moved towards the table and spoke.

"With all due respect Commander-" Severus had never called the Commander by his name, in all the 6 years they had known each other, he had chosen to call the Commander by his title only. He was not wearing the uniform, choosing to dress, as he always did, in his dark black robes that hung dramatically over his body.

"Not telling the boy the prophecy may not be the best course of action. Voldemort is not gone, we all know this, and letting the boy enter the field without knowing his destiny is dangerous"

Minerva nodded in agreement, as she moved to shut the blind to shield the open room from the blinding sun that was surfacing over the horizon.

"I utterly agree, Harry should be told the Prophecy." Dumbledore nodded, watching the three before him.

Minerva and Severus seemed to be shocked from the statement and glanced at Remus, not sure what to expect. Remus however, knew better, and merely waited for Dumbledore to continue.

"-However. Harry is about to take the exam he has been training for in less than four hours. I see no reason to tell him before the exam. The field will be contained by Soldiers of Eden-"

"-Oh please Albus" Remus sighed, banging his hand down on the table harder than he meant to causing the several glasses of coffee, and pumpkin juice to shake slightly.

"That's absolute rubbish and you know it. Do you believe he was safe in the sixth year exam?" he finished, referring to the legendary sixth year exam that had led to Harry almost being expelled from Eden, along with Ron and Hermione.

"My concern is that Harry is not ready to hear the Prophecy-"

Remus leant forward to protest but Dumbledore continued, raising his hand defensively, the gold lacing of his uniform twinkling in the light.

"-and last year is proof of that" he finished, focusing his attention on the fuming Remus.

"Whatever you're trying to say Dumbledore, just say it" he spat, his usually pale face a mix of red, and pink.

The bags that were under his eyes was clear evidence that it was four in the morning, and that it was, once again, exam period.

"Harry was faced with a choice Remus, he took an oath, to protect and serve. And when faced with a decision he made the wrong one. He aided in a persons death." The Commander said softly, flexing his fingers slowly as his silver beard trickled through them.

"Oh for gods sake, the man helped kill his parents!" Remus shot back without delay, ignoring the second supposedly calming pat on his shoulder from Minerva.

"Regardless, Harry should've known better. No one has the right to take a life. Not Harry, not you or I. No one. No matter what that has happened in the past" Dumbledore argued, his voice the usual calm.

"It was a mistake. Harry's not a killer. It was in the middle of a battle!" Remus argued back.

"And he is about to enter a battle far bigger than that. Durmstrang are about to surface at Taliana's shore. Harry'll be fighting a lot harder than he was then. And telling him of the prophecy would only cause further problems"

"What problems, you think he's incompetent?" Remus was getting angrier by the second, a trait most unusual within him, yet for some reason he couldn't help it, it was Harry's right to know his destiny.

"No Remus, I don't. Harry is a competent soldier and he'll make an excellent Soldier of Eden, yet he's not ready to know his destiny. No matter how strong he is"

The office became quiet as Remus slowly shook his head, and Dumbledore smiled as the pleasant sound of a sparrow's call soared through the morning air. Suddenly Remus spoke out again, though calmly.

"Is this you trying to control-" he started, yet he was interrupted as Dumbledore spoke again.

"Harry can make decisions when in the field like no other. He's rational, and level-headed. Yet when it concerns anything to do with his past, for example, Voldemort or his parents, he becomes irrational, he has yet to deal with those events, and until he's ready, I do not want Harry to be told. Especially not now. I understand your worried Remus, we all are. But Harry has chosen his path, being a Soldier of Eden is about being surrounded by danger."

The office fell silent as everyone begun to think deeply, outside the sun was slowly creeping over the horizon, accompanied by the wake-up call of the numerous birds that resided around the academy.

* * *

The training hall was packed to the brim with eager cadets, worried Instructors and skeptical Soldiers of Eden, each waiting patiently (some impatiently) for the Commander to address them. It had only taken around a minute for all required persons to enter the Hall after the Commanders announcement, causing the once serene training hall to become a cramped bundle of people, all humming with excitement.

They knew it was the day of the exam, word had got around about the invasion of Taliana, it was the perfect opportunity to test their skills. Harry, Ron and Hermione were smack bam in the centre of the room, surrounded by nervous cadets. Ron had developed his trademark teeth chattering (from nerves) while Harry stared ahead solemnly, ignoring the oddly discomforting look on Hermione's face, who seemed to be reading the poster at the far end of the hall. Harry smiled gently, reading was something that calmed Hermione, and over the past seven years he'd noticed that this particular habit had become not only more obvious, but more frequent.

**Necromancy**

**The forbidden skill of Necromancy has been thankfully dwindled after the Tschulak Wars (see Forbidden Magic, Magic through the Ages, Viscous Creatures – uses and purpose).**

**Necromancy is not something that can be learnt, but is instead, part of a gene, passed down from generation to generation. Before the Tschulak Wars, there were several Necromancer Families, however now there is only one, and due to intervention of an unknown entity (see Conspiracy Theories – the A.W.I) the gene has been mutated to pass down to only females, and only one female per generation. With this piece of knowledge, it is now widely known that there is only one Necromancer left in the world, widely sought after by Bounty Hunters, Political Activists and Scientists.**

The soft whisperings that flew around the hall quickly died down as the Commander stepped before them.

"As you may have heard, the coastal town of Taliana has been invaded by Hungarian Muggle Soldiers-" he started, ignoring the quite humm that moved through the crowd like lightening.

"The Ministries efforts to keep the enemy at bay has been unsuccessful, and the added issue of Durmstrang's intervention has only complicated matters-"

In the centre of the crowd, Ron shot a seething look at Hermione, standing the other side of Harry. Hermione tried her utmost to stay neutral, yet the twinkling in her eyes told Ron that he'd got his point across, regardless of how nasty it was.

"For seven years you have been waiting for this moment. This is the time to prove yourselves, to display the skills and attributes this Academy has taught you. And to show the world, your superiors and comrades why you are fit enough to become a Soldier of Eden. Make us proud!" the Commander finished, performing the Garden of Eden salute.

The sea of cadets before him, mirrored his actions, some proudly, some nervously, yet the conversations they were dying to have were still halted as McGonagall stepped before them.

"You will all return to your dormitories and retrieve your uniforms, and then make your way to the docking bay. Students with odd numbers at the end of your ID's will make their way to boat docks one to three, while students with odd numbers will make their way to four to six. Your teams, equipment and objectives will be assigned in your briefings." she instructed, swiftly leaving the hall, and the nervous cadets within it…

Percy Weasley happily packed away his equipment, unable to stop the smile that was plastered across his face. With glee, he shrugged off his lab coat, and filed away the list of cadets that he had checked. After a final glance around the lab, carefully checking to see whether he had forgotten anything, he began to practically skip towards the door. Despite the fact it was six in the morning, he felt absolutely fine, and couldn't wait to report to the Minister at eight o'clock. Reaching the door, he removed his tweed jacket (Penelope Clearwater had bought it for him) and opened the door.

Outside the corridors were teeming with cadets, all heading to their dorms, discussing the exam. As he turned the light off, and moved into the hallway he suddenly remembered one last thing he had to do. With a theatrical glance up and down the hallway he slipped back into the laboratory and flicked on the lights. Moving to the closest surface he delved his fingers into his inner jacket pocket and produced a small metal circle about the size of a pinhead. Smiling, Percy placed the silver circle in the bottom of the sink in front of him, in the direct path of the water. Percy then switched on the tap, and as the water came into contact, the small circle hissed violently, before disappearing in a short puff of smoke…

* * *

The gloved man sat at the table across from Sirius, smiling at Sirius' attempt to beat him. Using one delicate finger, he slid the King across the board, effectively ruining the next twelve steps Sirius had planned.

"Checkmate" the man said softly.

Sirius shook his head from side to side, gritting his teeth tightly, this was about to be the fourth game in a row that he'd lost. As Sirius began to plan his way around the particularly devious move, a small red light flickered to life on a small black square that sat at the edge of the table.

Sirius froze, not entirely sure what it meant, but judging by past experience, little red lights coming on were usually not a good sign.

"What's that?" Sirius asked, his hand still on the queen.

"He's destroyed the meta-circle, it means it's done. Everything's in place" the gloved man smiled, knowing full well what Sirius was planning to do with that Queen…

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *


End file.
